


[Podfic of] 4 times Elliot saved them on a job +1 time they save him

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] 4 times Elliot saved them on a job +1 time they save him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [4 times Elliot saved them on a job +1 time they save him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161120) by lady_ragnell. 



> Cover art by dapatty

Length: 05:55  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/4%20times%20Elliot%20saved%20them%20on%20a%20job%20+1%20time%20they%20save%20him.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/4%20times%20Elliot%20saved%20them%20on%20a%20job%20+1%20time%20they%20save%20him.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
